walkingdeadfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Lori Grimes (TV Series)
Farewell Good-bye Lori; you will be forever missed.Kaidus (talk) 03:39, November 5, 2012 (UTC) YES FINALLY GOT RID OF THE HO Unknown for Status I think her status should be set to Unknown as it isn't proven that she is dead yet. 04:45, November 5, 2012 (UTC) Hahahahahahhaa CzarEric (talk) 06:56, November 5, 2012 (UTC) - To be fair, she was still breathing after she passed out. I'm sure she's dead, but my instinct is telling me Carl didn't shoot her. Maggie didn't go back to check, Carl and her just walked out. She'll be back as a walker. 07:33, November 5, 2012 (UTC) Carl was the one who insisted on shooting her, and we heard a gunshot. Not to mention, the preview for the next episode had Rick crying in the room she gave labor in.... Wishful thinking guys, but she's gotta be gone. They wouldn't have her as a walker. 14:48, November 5, 2012 (UTC) Then where did her bones go? Zombies don't eat them, and she hadn't been buried yet. 16:43, November 17, 2012 (UTC) Walkers ear bones, walkers are like pigs, they eat whatever they can, if they have a feeding frenzy, then they won't eat the meat off the bones. No they will just break the bones with their teeth and nom them up laterCrosider (talk) 16:46, November 17, 2012 (UTC) Andrew is it safe to assume Andrew also help cause lori's death? DevynC2 (talk) 07:36, November 5, 2012 (UTC) Sure, in theory. If she had been with Hershel or Carol, her chances would have been better. You never know. Maybe the stress from running from the walkers in the prison induced labor. CzarEric (talk) 07:42, November 5, 2012 (UTC) I agree 100% i think the admins need to add Andrew to Lori's Death's DevynC2 (talk) 07:43, November 5, 2012 (UTC) The high amount of stress caused by Andrew caused Lori to go into labor and the c-section needed to bring her baby into what's left of the world is what killed her since she bled out. Beyond that, there's no way to know for certain if Carl finished what the bleed-out started.Kaidus (talk) 17:33, November 5, 2012 (UTC) Andrew's responsibilty for Lori's death is too indirect for it to be worth mentioning. 20:01, January 7, 2013 (UTC) Agreed,he caused Lori's death.Why he is not listed in "Killed By"? DraculaTepes14 (talk) 16:06, February 16, 2014 (UTC) added Shane to killed by since he got her pregnant it seemed fitting to note him as an indirect causeLTD12593 (talk) 17:56, November 5, 2012 (UTC) Yes, you have to add Lori's parents, who made her life possible. If she hadn't lived, she wouldn't have died. Oh please, don't exaggerate! Death I felt horrible after her death. :( The Real Raven XD (talk) 01:06, November 9, 2012 (UTC) They never showed Carl shooting her... user:Master Clyde Super :Something is bothering me... Since Carl shot her nearly at point-blank range, shouldn't there be more brains and skull pieces around the bullet Rick found? Plus, is it me or the stain where Lori's head was supposed to be doesn't seem "bloody"? (If it does, sorry I'm color blind and it appears different for me) And last but not least: do walkers also eat bones? Because there's no trace of any of Lori's bones... What do you think? (JefferyDante (talk) 12:42, November 13, 2012 (UTC)) :Walkers are like pigs, so they prolly ate the bonesCrosider (talk) 15:28, November 13, 2012 (UTC) ::Yet it's the only case (at least the only time we deduce it) that Walkers eat bones (There were so many corpses around), and bones are particularly hard to break, even for a zombie... Either the series is quite inconsistant about that, or we might be having a surprise soon... (JefferyDante (talk) 16:16, November 13, 2012 (UTC)) ::There's only one way to find out: stay tuned.Kaidus (talk) 16:46, November 13, 2012 (UTC) They obviously aren't difficult to break for a walker if one can rip someone's torso open in seconds I know dale wasn't particularly strong but still. Lori's Killers Rick and Shane should be added as Lori's killer because one of them caused her to get pregnant which leaves to her death. :Lord no. Judith should be removed. Stating that a woman who dies is childbirth is "killed by" her child is a pretty sick thing to say. She was killed by complications during childbirth, Maggie's necessary emergency Caesarian, and Carl (as a proto-Walker).SilverLamp (talk) 05:10, February 27, 2013 (UTC) can you change lori's picture, i like the other one better..... (mario5223) @Kevin0815 loving the new pic Three graves? Something I noticed whilst watching 'Home'. At the beginning, the apparition of Lori is standing over the three graves in the field. One is for T-Dog, one is for herself, but what about the other one? Carol was already confirmed to be alive three episodes prior. Could the third grave be for Oscar? She's not a whore It really bothers me how people have labeled Lori "the whore" after she had sex with Shane. She thought her husband was dead; she was broken, dead inside and she wanted to feel something so she took shelter in Shane. She cut it off the moment Rick returned. If anyone is a whore it's Shane; he knew Rick was still alive in the hospital after he barricaded him in his room but he still jumped at the first chance to bang his best friend's wife. Shane's the whore, not Lori. And I actually liked Lori surprsingly, sure she had her flaws but you can't blame her for making mistakes; she's human, that's what humans do we make mistake after mistake after mistake so you can't blame her for being human. The way she died for her baby was very brave and noble, and she will be missed. 05:53, July 25, 2013 (UTC)Limbo Bunny What happened to Lori's father? Lori reveals to us and Beth in Season 2, 18 Miles Out that she tried for days to call her mother, but why didn't she say parents? Could Lori's father have died before the outbreak? Please tell me what you guys think.Spiderachim123 (talk) 23:14, August 31, 2013 (UTC) Hello this was a month ago, someone must of seen this, right?Spiderachim123 (talk) 23:44, September 30, 2013 (UTC) Someone, she has no sibligs and father?Please respond.Spiderachim123 (talk) 23:52, September 30, 2013 (UTC) *I think she only mentioned her mother because she basically lost her mother to the outbreak (and never got to see her!), so she was relating to Beth who lost her mother in the outbreak too. Maybe Lori doesn't have siblings or her father died before the outbreak, regardless, she was trying to connect with and soothe Beth. --Mistertrouble189 (talk) 23:56, September 30, 2013 (UTC) *I know, thanks for responding, it's just something I thought I put out, not incredibly important but still.Spiderachim123 (talk) 23:59, September 30, 2013 (UTC) Lori is the only member of the Grimes family not to have killed a human. It is stated in Trivia section. But what about Judith? Did Judith kill anybody?Alexpetrov (talk) 14:45, November 1, 2015 (UTC) :Yep, In the name of......(Drum roll Please)........Lori Grimes! A little baby cannot kill someone that's common sense. However, Judith was delivered via C-Section perhaps because Lori was stressed because of the surprised attack or it is just the time for her to come out (Can't recall coz I hate S3 and I'm only gonna watch the Milton scenes there though the first one I mentioned is more likely.) So yeah, C - section was done, blood loss, Lori died, Judith alive which means the baby killed Lori indirectly. --WalkerMaimer (talk) 15:07, November 1, 2015 (UTC) Tritagonist Was she really a tritagonist? You better speak to the administrators of this site to ask and make sure if that is true. Or else it will be re-edited. Mitt Campbell (talk) 21:44, October 6, 2017 (UTC)User:Mitt CampbellMitt Campbell (talk) 21:44, October 6, 2017 (UTC)